Twilight - Bloodrise
by runramsey
Summary: Every century a blood dawn covers the eastern sky. On the eve of its rise the ancient ones known as the Akhkharu may be awakened from their resting place. After the Cullens make peace with the Volturi, one member of the guard decides to take things into their own hands. Blood is on the horizon...
1. Ancient Ones

The petite young woman moved gracefully through the Tanzanian bazaar. She was robed in a black, flowing dress and her face stay veiled by a crimson hijab. In the morning sun her figure appeared almost childlike and she stayed in the shadows cast down by the ancient stone walls. Striding aside her were two young men, their cloaks waving behind in the dust-filled air. They stayed close to the girl, avoiding the barrage of merchants flooding the square.

One merchant held up a small monkey leashed to his arm. He moved past the crates of animals he kept and grabbed the young woman by her arm. The merchant hollered and haggled as he looked into her red eyes.

'The Devil,' he breathed as he stumbled back and fell over his crates. 'Devil! Devil! Devil!' the merchant shouted in panic. He scrambled to his feet and ran screaming through the square.

The young woman never wavered as she passed an ancient well surrounded by villagers. She turned into a dark corridor and walked down a flight of stone steps. An old man mumbled something to her with his hand out.

'Do you want to live?' the young woman said in Swahili. The old man trembled in pain and fell to the dirty floor. The three continued into the darkness and entered a great chamber filled with stone sarcophaguses. The young woman stopped before a tomb in the center of the room and looked to one of the men.

'This is it,' she smiled evilly.

'Are you sure about this, Jane?' one of the men spoke, removing his hood.

'Are you questioning me, Alec?' Jane looked at her brother. 'It's time the Cullen clan be dealt with once and for all. The newborn and her child must pay. If Aro refuses to act, he leaves me with no alternative.'

'The others won't like this,' Alec warned. 'You're unsettling a balance kept for centuries. The ancient ones aren't to be meddled with for a reason. It means the end of the Volturi and our reign. It means the end of us.'

'Not if we form an alliance. Besides… who's going to stop me?' Jane's blood-red eyes glared.

Alec said nothing. Jane looked back to the other man and nodded.

'Open the tomb, Sarfa,' she ordered. Sarfa took hold of the edge of the tomb and slid open the covering. The three moved closer and looked inside. A mummied corpse lay wrapped with its arms crossed across its chest. Jane looked at Alec and then Sarfa began to gasp. Jane smiled as she induced a bone-crushing pain through Sarfa's body. She moved away when the blood began to flow from Sarfa's ears and eyes.

'Now Alec.'

Alec grabbed Sarfa and dropped him into the tomb. He pushed the lid of the sarcophagus closed and turned to his sister. Blood leaked from the edges of the tomb.

'Now what?'

'We wait.' Jane smiled.


	2. Isle Esme

The sound of waves crashing against the shore lulled into the room. Bella turned on her side in the bed and looked into Edward's eyes.

'I want to hunt.'

Edward smiled his perfect smile. 'Is that the third or fourth time you've said that?'

'Who's counting,' Bella slinked against him. 'I can't believe you brought us back here. After the last time I assumed this place might be taboo for you. For me for that matter.'

'I thought you'd like a second honeymoon. You deserve it,' Edward said touching Bella's face. 'Besides were safe this time… there's no way you're getting pregnant again.'

Bella smirked. 'You sure about that? You know I'm still stronger than you,' she snarled, rolling on top of him and pinning him underneath her.

Edward smiled. 'Not for long, newborn.'

Bella held Edward down, laughing. 'Ohh… do something! I dare you! Who ever thought the striking Edward Cullen would get beat up by a girl?'

'Only you Mrs. Cullen.'

Bella watched him and leaned in, kissing Edward slowly. 'Don't forget it.' They kissed and moved against each other as Edward reached down and pulled the covers over them for the fifth time.

Two hours later Bella came out of the bathroom and stood watching Edward engulfed in a book. She could feel him from across the room. Feel him inside. Lingering. It was the way she had always dreamed it would be. It was their eternal love for each other. The only thing missing was Renesmee. Every time she thought of her she was overwhelmed with guilt. It wasn't like she wasn't safe. Carlisle and Esme were watching her, as were the rest of the Cullen clan.

'Do you ever worry about Renesmee?' Bella said.

Edward smiled. 'I'm thinking about her now.' He pulled a photograph from between the pages of his book and held it up. It was a picture of the three of them.

Bella shook her head. 'I just feel so guilty.'

'Don't. I miss her too. In fact I was hesitant about even leaving her and coming here. Carlisle assured me it was the right thing to do. Especially after what happened. Not to mention Jacob is never more than a hundred yards from her. However uncomfortable it makes me feel I'm still glad he watches over her. Plus you know if anything happens we'll know about it before it ever did.'

'Alice,' Bella smiled. She sauntered over to the bed and sat. 'So, are you ready to hunt?'

'Just waiting on you,' he stroked her hand.

Bella smirked. 'I'll race you.'

Edward seized her wrist and pulled her back into the bed. 'Not so fast, hotshot.'

Bella laughed. 'Really. Again? How many times is that?'

'Who's counting?' Edward softly bit her neck.

'I just want to devour you,' Bella growled.

They rolled back into their cocoon of bedding. Bella pushed herself against the headboard and grunted. Edward pulled her legs around him and spun her beneath him. He placed his lips in the cusp of her neck and gently kissed her as his cell phone rang. Both of them froze and looked over. Edward's hand flew from between the covers and grabbed his cell and answered.

'Alice? Yes. Yes. I understand. We're leaving now,' Edward gritted.

Bella flew across the room. 'What did Alice say? What's wrong with Renesmee? Tell me Edward!'

Edward pulled on his pants. 'Stay calm, Bella.'

'Stay calm!' Bella hissed, stuffing her clothes into a suitcase.

'You know Alice's visions can change. It's not what you think. Renesmee has decided to give hunting a try,' Edward said crossing the room.

'Hunting?' Bella paused.

'Let's go. Leave the bags.'


	3. Forks

Renesmee sat in the middle of her bed reading _Charles Dicken's, Oliver Twist_. She moved her head from side to side like a curious bird and turned to the next page. From time to time her concentration would break when she sensed Jacob was near. He was always checking up on her. Even if he was just passing outside her window, she knew he was there.

She looked up at the clock and realized Esme would be up to check on her as well. She marked the page in her book and closed it and looked up at the door. There was a light knock and then the handle turned and opened.

'Hi honey. How are you doing?' Esme smiled and entered the room.

'I'm good. How are you, grandma Esme?'

Esme loved that. She never dreamed she'd be a grandma. She tingled all over. 'Good. I'm good. Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Do you want a snack?'

Renesmee shook her head and smiled. 'I'm fine.'

'Okay. Well, Carl… grandpa Carlisle and I are downstairs watching a film if you want to join us.'

'No thanks.'

'Okay. Let me know if you need anything,' Esme backed toward the door.

'Grandma?' Renesmee cocked her head.

'Yes.'

'Was daddy an orphan? I mean when grandpa Carlisle found him,' she looked up with curious eyes.

Esme nodded. 'Yes. Edward was very ill. Your grandpa Carlisle saved him and took care of him.'

'He was going to die, wasn't he?'

'Yes,' Esme nodded again.

'Were aunt Alice and uncle Jasper orphans too?'

Esme walked over to the bed and sat. 'We all were, dear. In our own way. Your grandpa Carlisle helped us and we became a family.'

Renesmee smiled. 'I'm glad.'

Esme glimpsed and recognized the cover of the first edition book. She knew Renesmee's curiosity was completely natural. A child of her nature was going to have many more advantages than not. And many more questions. Esme combed back Renesmee's curls with her hand and rose.

'Well, I guess I'll leave you to it.'

'Are you and grandpa Carlise going to hunt?'

Esme turned. 'When your aunt Alice and uncle Jasper return.'

'Okay.'

'Okay,' Esme smiled. She backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. Renesmee waited a moment and then crawled across her bed and opened the giant-framed window. She glanced back and heard a cell phone ring. Then she leapt from the window and floated to the ground below.

Jacob stopped at the edge of deep a gorge and looked down to the icing stream below. For more than a week he'd been roaming the forest surrounding the Cullens. He knew they knew he was there. He was sure they could smell him. Only once he visited Renesmee. But it was too uncomfortable without Bella there. Or even Edward, he cringed to think.

The cool night air rushed through the treetops. Jacob inhaled and turned. He breathed and smiled and shook his head.

'I know you're there, Seth.'

Seth came from out of the shadows and snorted. 'Whatever. Checking up on the little bloodsucker again?'

'Don't call her that,' Jacob growled.

Seth frowned and looked at his feet. 'Sorry. Leah's been driving me crazy. She misses you.'

'I know. She's close. She must have followed your trail.'

'When are you coming back home?'

'When Bella gets back. I promised her I'd keep an eye on Nessie. Truthfully I really don't mind. I… I look forward to it. You'll see when you imprint.'

Seth smirked. 'Kind of overdoing it, aren't you?'

Jacob laughed and rubbed Seth's head. 'Shut up.' He turned toward the swaying trees and looked back at Seth. 'Here comes Leah.'

There was a rustling from the brush and then Leah appeared. She jogged up between the trees and smiled.

'Long time no see, Jake. Did you forget where you live?'

'Cute,' Jacob smirked.

'I know,' Leah grinned and put her arm around Seth.

Seth furrowed and shrugged her away. 'Get off.'

'What's your problem?' Leah snorted.

'Nothing,' Seth shook his head.

Jacob laughed and watched the two of them bicker. 'Looks like I haven't missed much. I bet Quil and Embry are pulling their hair out.'

A strong gust swept down the mountainside and then the snow began to fall. Seth looked over at Leah. Jacob sensed their exchange.

'What?'

'They went north,' Leah said.

'North?

'Yeah,' Seth nodded. 'A few days ago.'

'Why?' Jacob furrowed.

Seth shrugged. 'They didn't say and Sam never tells us anything.'

Jacob gazed back into the snowy gorge.

Leah walked over and stopped. 'Something is definitely going on…'

'Shhh!' Jacob held up his hand. He stared off into the falling snow. His gaze was intense. 'Something's wrong.'

Leah's eyes widened. 'With Embry and Quil?'

Jacob kicked off his Nikes and pulled off his shirt. 'With Renesmee.' Before they could react Jacob exploded and was gone.

'I hate it when he does that,' Seth sighed. 'Should we follow him?'

Leah nodded. 'Come on. But keep your distance, Seth. I still don't trust the Cullens.' They both changed as they ran down into the forest.


	4. The Tomb

The stench of death grew stronger in the dim torchlight. Alec stood watching a serpent slowly devour a rat. An image he could relate to. The simplicity of predator and prey. He looked over at his sister and knew what she was thinking. The Cullens wouldn't be able to talk their way out of this. Especially with their half-breed child. The only problem was she was putting every vampire at risk. He moved next to her and breathed.

Jane patiently waited with her hands clasped before her like a sentinel of old.

For nearly three thousand years the Akhkharu ruled the world, their reign spanning from the mountains of eastern Asia to the sprawling deserts of Africa. Entire races were lost as a result of their unquenchable thirst for blood. It wasn't until Alexander the Great crossed Asia that their power was truly challenged.

In 330 B.C. a great war befell the northern borders of Africa. Countries burned. Famine spread across the land. The Akhkharu tired of the human carnage and turned on their kind, slaughtering all newborns with impunity. With time their taste for blood evolved and their desire for the poisoned blood of newborns emboldened them.

Sometime during the battle for Egypt, Alexander the Great formed an alliance with the surviving newborns. The woven cloth of his steadfast and leadership was paramount in uniting the powers of each newborn. Together an army was born with the likes the world had never seen. Human and vampire, fighting side by side. Still, they were no match for the mighty Akhkharu.

Jane looked at her brother and then back at the tomb when the lid began to move.

'I told you,' she smiled.

Chunks of stone fell from the walls and ceiling as the chamber began to quake. The tomb's lid grated open and crashed to the floor before Jane and Alec.

'I don't like this, Jane,' Alec moved away.

Jane stoically held fast. 'Shut up, Alec.'

A blackened claw grabbed the edge of the tomb and lifted itself from its resting place. A dark figure seven feet in height stepped from the sarcophagus. Dressed in a garb of ancient gold and brightly colored silks, the great figure appeared as a pharaoh might have many centuries before.

Red eyes peered through its magnificent gold mask. The pharaoh looked at Jane and then to Alec. Before Jane could speak the pharaoh seized Alec by his throat and pulled him close.

'Stop!' Jane ordered. She attempted to use her powers and then she gasped and fell to the cold floor. She panted and spasmed in pain.

The pharaoh looked over at her and spoke. 'You dare summon the Almighty Ra.' He reached into Alec's chest and pulled his dead heart from its cavity.

Alec wriggled and twisted in the pharaoh's grip. His panicked eyes gave one last glance into his sister's pained gaze and then he went limp. The pharaoh carried Alec's body over to one of the other tombs and squeezed his throat like he was wringing out a towel. Blood drained into the holes designed atop the ancient coffin.

Jane couldn't speak. She couldn't move. But she did something she hadn't done in centuries. She began to cry.


	5. Whiteout

It was getting harder and harder to see. In the early hours following dusk the snow came down in flakes, illuminating against the night sky. Now that serenity was a distant memory. Snowfall whirled in a blinding flurry. The expanse of mountains surrounding the Cullens' home was disappearing quickly.

Gusts of frozen air rushed down the mountainside and swept through the forest. An elk raced from out of the trees, darting across the road in front of Carlisle and Esme.

_Of all the nights for a whiteout to hit Forks_, Carlisle thought. He looked nervous for the first time in as long as Esme could remember. He circled her in the front drive and stopped and looked at his watch for the third time in five minutes.

'You said Emmett and Rosalie are on their way?'

Esme took hold of Carlisle's arm. 'They should be here any minute.'

'And Alice and Jasper?'

'I don't know,' Esme shook her head. 'But I'm sure Alice knows, which means they're probably on their way.'

'I should have known Renesmee was planning something. I could feel her unrest. She's been distancing herself for days now.' Carlisle held up his cell. No signal.

Esme attempted to comfort. 'How could we have possibly known? She's a child… a very special child. Her curiosity just got the better of her.'

Carlisle breathed. 'Yes. Well, we all know what curiosity did to the cat.'

'Carlisle! Really… I think you're overreacting a bit,' Esme held her husband and looked into his troubled eyes. 'If you're worried about Edward and Bella, don't.'

Carlisle nodded and looked away. 'Where are they?' he gritted.

Emmett and Rosalie suddenly came speeding around the snowy rise leading to the front drive. Rosalie leapt from the Jeep as Emmett slid to a stop.

'Where is she?' Rosalie demanded, looking at Carlisle and Esme.

'We're not sure,' Esme frowned.

Emmett moved beside Rosalie. 'I tried to pick up her scent, but there's nothing there.'

'Maybe you need some help,' Jacob said, jogging down through the heavy snow.

'Jake,' Carlisle turned. 'It's good you're here.'

'I appreciate the sentiment, but right now,' Jacob growled. He moved across the drive and headed for Renesmee's window.

Rosalie went after Jacob. 'What gives you the right?'

'Rose,' Carlisle stopped her in her tracks. 'Jacob's here to help.'

Emmett followed Jacob into the deepening snow. 'There's no scent. I already checked.'

'Maybe for you,' Jacob smirked.

Alice and Jasper leapt from out of the forest north of the house. They scurried across the roof of the house and landed in the drive next to Rosalie and Carlisle. Esme moved next to them and touched Alice.

'Alice, what did you see?'

'I saw Renesmee leave her room before my mind went blank. She was looking for something… that's all I know.'

'What do you mean that's all you know?' Rosalie snapped.

Jasper shook his head. 'She's having trouble with her visions.'

Alice gave an expression of uneasiness. 'I don't know. Something is blocking me from my visions. I can't explain it. It's never been like this before.'

A blanket of heavy snow curled through the drive. Jacob reserved his concern for a moment and thought of Bella. He crossed through the snow and came marching back toward the road.

'Has anyone talked to Bella?' Jacob looked at the Cullens.

'I did,' Alice nodded. 'Sort of…'

'What does that mean?' Jacob furrowed.

Alice chewed her bottom lip and looked over at Jasper.

'She talked to Edward,' Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded. 'Good. It wouldn't be right to leave them in the dark.'

Jacob turned and faced the road to Forks. 'Renesmee's headed into town.'

Rosalie was inside the Jeep in a blink. 'Let's go. I'll drive.'

'Good luck in this weather,' Jacob snorted. He jogged to the end of the drive and looked back. 'Try and keep up… if you can.'

Rosalie growled. 'I hate to say it, but he's right.'

Carlisle looked at the others. 'Go. Esme and I will stay here in case she comes back.'

Alice and Jasper looked at Emmett and Rosalie and then the four of them flashed up into the forest.

Seth and Leah watched from snowy brush across form the house. Leah moved back and leapt down toward the road.

_What should we do?_ Seth shook the snow from his fur and moved next to Leah.

_We stay with Jake._


End file.
